coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9624 (28th November 2018)
Plot Jenny tells Liz her mobile is unsalvagable but gives her her old phone as she's due an upgrade. Gina takes back her insinuations about Sally. Her words have swung Tim back to believing in Sally's affair with Duncan. Robert gives Kate the day off to attend the Oakhaven Fertility Clinic. Jenny installs a tracker app on her phone before handing it over to Liz. Her benevolence puzzles Johnny. Mary is upset as it's Jude's birthday and she'd planned to take him to the opera. Michelle and Robert take the afternoon off, leaving Ryan in charge of the bistro to make him earn his keep. Paula meets Sophie before court and ends their relationship over her behaviour during the trial. At the clinic, Kate and Rana learn that they have a strong chance of getting pregnant. They're left to decide which one of them will carry the baby. Jack decides to hold a one-legged race fundraiser to raise money for the hospital. Greg Kennedy helps him with his idea while Kevin is very proud of his son. Rana suggests that Kate have the baby. Kate is giddy with excitement. Angie changes the locks at No.3 and is pleased that she's moving on from Jude. Mary is hurt that nobody cares about what's happened to him and hits back at Roy when he tries to help her see things from Angie's point-of-view, telling him that he wouldn't understand as he's never had children. Tim meets Sally outside the courtroom. Asked why he didn't answer the phone, Tim responds by asking his wife why she had an affair. Sally is devastated to realise that Tim has lost faith in her. Tim thinks he was never smart enough for Sally and says he'll never forgive her. The sentences are read out. Duncan gets two years suspended and 200 hours of community service, while Sally is given four years and has to give back the stolen money. Tim walks out of the courtroom as soon as the sentence is given. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye Guest cast *Consultant - Andrea Hart *Greg Kennedy - Cassidy Little *Duncan Radfield - Nicholas Gleaves *Judge Leonard Rattigan - Andrew Forbes *Prosecution Barrister - Mark Fleischmann Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Norcross Prison - Cell *Weatherfield Crown Court - Courtroom, foyer and holding cell *Oakhaven Fertility Clinic - Consultant's room and corridor Notes *The corridors at MediaCity studios doubled as those at the Oakhaven Fertility Clinic for a scene with Kate Connor and Rana Nazir while Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scenes at Weatherfield Crown Court. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally and Sophie's loved ones deliver crushing blows; Rana struggles to match Kate's excitement; and Jenny's good turn for Liz hides a sneaky motive. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,643,529 viewers (12th place). Category:2018 episodes